Investigate abrogation of lymphocyte trapping by injection of cell free ascitic fluid. Studies shall be undertaken on: Production of trapping inhibition (TIF); Host specificity of TIF; Characterization of TIF; Effects on tumor growth and dissemination; Effects of TIF on conventional immune responses; and Cellular origin of TIF.